rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Battle of Lumbridge
This is the page concerning the roleplaying events concerning the Battle of Lumbridge. : This page is far from complete, and as such, it is requested that anybody who can improve the page does so. Factions Saradominist Forces Saradominist forces in the Battle of Lumbridge were composed largely of White Knights and Temple Knights, plus a number of volunteers or fervent believers. They are commonly well trained and disciplined. A Saradominist Prideleader was known to have fought among their forces. Zamorakian Forces Zamorakian forces in the Battle of Lumbridge were composed of Kinshra, or black knights, the Horde of Decay, as well as volunteers and fervent believers. They, much like the White Knights, were well-trained soldiers, though their fighting styles may have differed. It is known that the Zamorakian forces summoned several demons to aid them. Participants in this faction: Faeyrin Azazel Zarakoth (more to be added) Lumbridge Defenders The Lumbridge defenders were mostly common folk or external forces who rushed in to aid in the defense of the town. Their primary objective was not to conquer or help either god, but to survive and repel attacks from the two major forces with the least possible damage to their homestead. The Dragonborne is an example of an external force who partially aided them in this, as they cared not for the town. Instead, they fanatically sought to cut down the zealous warriors on both Zamorak's and Saradomin's side. Dragonborne The Dragonborne were effectively a Godless and Worshipper hybrid faction, being geared towards utter decimation of all religions, save for the Worshippers themselves. Mostly hybrid warriors, they hailed from nearly all corners of the world, and varied in skills; for example, one fighter was known to specialize in raw firepower, whilst another focused on speed and movement to defeat the 'Heretic forces.' Notably, they suffered zero losses, with only one person even being so much as wounded. Hand of Ptolemos The Hand of Ptolemos were a Godless faction who fought early on in the Battle of Lumbridge. Initially, they split their numbers between Saradomin's army and Zamorak's, but eventually withdrew after losing a third of their entire military. The Chosen Battalion The Chosen Battalion were a Bandosian faction who fought in the Battle of Lumbridge. Officially, they were allied with the Zamorakian forces, although whether they truly acknowledged this alliance or were simply there because of their love of war is up for speculation. Coalition - Valluta The Coalition forces are the remnants of the libertion force from the Misthalan War with the Worshippers. They were an over all force of 100 men operating as a recovery team, going onto the battlefield and pulling of the wounded who could be saved. They suffered less than five casualties throughout the main battle, with the exception of the assault on the city. The losses numbered near thirty, half of the force involved in the assualt on the city. Other : Please specify if you were at the events and not in any of the factions mentioned above. Pre-War Information The Battle of Lumbridge began when the god Zamorak re-entered Gielinor by means of a portal and was confronted by Saradomin, another god. The two gods immediately engaged one another, summoning their troops to aid them in their fight. A crater was formed during the two's initial struggle, which served as the battlefield for their armies. Conflicts Battle of Lumbridge (Crater) One of the first conflicts was mainly between the clashing Saradominist and Zamorakian forces, consisting primarily of the White Knights of Falador and various other Zamorakian forces. Once in the massive crater, the tight formation of the White Knights was effectively split up, falling prey to the smaller groups of Zamorakian forces. However, they eventually regained their composure and rallied back, winning the fight. Battle for Lumbridge (City) Another notable conflict that came later wasn't contained within the crater, although enough forces remained to maintain the fighting there. Instead, both Saradominists and Zamorakians descended on the city, with the Lumbridge Defense already within. Unbeknownst to all, another faction, the Dragonborne, led by 'Ace' Laminas, had also infiltrated the city, their goal to crush any and all religious followers or leaders within the city. In this goal, the Dragonborne were effectively a second faction of Defenders, although it was never made official. It is unclear where the fighting began. Most likely, it was the Dragonborne who cast the first strike on the White Knights, trapping them between themselves and the various Bandosians and Zamorakians that made up the Zamorakian forces. Within minutes, the Knights had to retreat. During this time, several buildings were set aflame. Elsewhere, the town's defenders fought against Zamorakian forces attempting to breach the castle's inner courtyard. From the place of their assault on the White Knights, the Dragonborne pushed through the opposing forces, maximizing damages to the enemy before making it to the square. They then snuck around and delivered a strike from the rear, joining the fight in the courtyard. The allied Zamorakian forces were ultimately driven out, resulting in a defensive victory for the town, which remained out of either gods' control for the time being. Gallery 320px-Battle of Lumbridge.png|The crater, where the majority of the battle occurred. 320px-Lumbridge, Battle of Lumbridge.png|Lumbridge, which came under assault during the battle. Pride1.png|A majestic prideleader fighting for Saradomin. Demon1.png|A nightmarish butcher demon fighting for Zamorak. Pride3.png|A centaur and colossus fighting for Saradomin. Demon2.png|A demon and siege beast fighting for Zamorak. BoLcharge.png|A small group of White Knights prepare to charge from the Saradominist camp. Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Wars Category:In-Character History Category:Misthalin Category:Lumbridge